Please Please Don't leave me
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Jullian's leaving again... How will Logan take it? Jogan song fic :  Set in CP's Dalton Verse


**So this is my first try at a Dalton Verse fic so don't hate me if its horrible. I hope you all like this, its a Jogan fic, And also this is a song fic :D**

**All of these Characters belong to CP Coulter :) We love you Mama CP :)**

Derek walked slowly to Logan's room, he had to tell him the news. The news he had dreaded telling him since he found out himself. Jullian was leaving again. And everyone knew how Logan got when Jullian left.

Logan might not admit it, but he had to feel SOMETHING for Jullian or he wouldn't act the way he did everytime he left.

Taking a deep breath, Derek knocked on the door. "Come in." Logan's voice sounded from inside.

"Hey Logan." Derek said walking in, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey D," Logan said finally looking up from a paper he had been studying and the others that were spread across his lap. Noticing Derek wasn't looking at him, Logan looked worried.

"Derek... whats wrong?" Logan asked through gritted teeth. Logan closed his eyes waiting for the worse and tried to keep his cool. He had forgotten to take his medicine again.

"Logan, its Jullian, he... hes leaving again." Derek said as quietly as he could.

"WHAT? WHY?" Logan exploded.

"He says he needs to get away from here... permantely."

Logan's eyes widened then he slung everything he had on his lap off the bed and ran from the room, Derek a few inches behind him.

"JULLIAN! JULLIAN LARSION JULES!" Logan screamed as he ran towards Jullians room.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened then Derek showed up behind him, the same surprise covering his face.

Jullian's stuff was gone.

Logan walked in the room and looked around at it. It was empty. No photos, no desk, no bed, no nothing.

Logan sat down on the floor.

"Logan. I.. -" But Logan cut him off.

"Please. Leave me alone Derek. Just leave.. leave me alone. " Logan stood up and pushed at the air, wishing there was a chair there he could push down or something.

There was only one place he wanted to be now.

_Jules. Don't do this to me again. _Logan thought. _It almost killed me last time. All those other guys, I just knew I never had a chance with you. But I can't take it if you leave me again. Please... Please don't leave me. _

Sitting down at the piano at Warbler hall Logan began to sing.

_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder**_

_**How many time I've kicked you outta here?**_

_**Or said something insulting?**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

Logan always did that to Jullian, but he never meant for him to leave. A couple of months ago, Jullian had told him he was bi and Logan told him he was lying, he thought Jullian had figured out he liked him since freshman yeah and was playing with him.

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be**_

_**I am capable of really anything**_

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**But my heart is broken**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_Please. _Logan begged. PLEASE. He was crying now. Tears streaming down his face.

_**How did I become so obnoxious?**_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**_

_**I've never been this nasty**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**_

_**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**_

_**But baby I don't mean it**_

_**I mean it, I promise**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Oh please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**_

_**I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**_

_**And I need you, I'm sorry**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please, please don't leave me**_

_**(Da da da, da da)**_

_**Baby please don't leave me**_

_**(Da da da, da da)**_

_**No, don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me no no no**_

_**You say I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back**_

_**It's gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me, oh no no no.**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Baby, please, please don't leave me**_

Logan tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Logan sighed angrily and turned to tell Derek off, but gasped when he seen someone else standing there.

"I promise Lo, I'll never leave you." Jullian said then he leaned down and kissed him full force.

Pulling back, Logan smiled. "I love you Jullian."

"Love you too Lo."


End file.
